Boost
Boost is a Caster-Type magic that revolves around the manipulation of caloric energy within the user's body. Description Through the use of this magic, the caster utilizes their magical power to actively convert caloric energy within the body into physical energy. As a result, said caster's physical abilities are subsequently enhanced to great degrees, imparting enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and physical durability. Further, due to consuming low amounts of magical power compared to other forms of enhancement magic, the caster typically is not burdened by this magic's strain on their reserves. As a result of the latter, this magic is frequently practiced among mages with lower magical power reserves in addition to stronger mages. The main drawback and weakness to this magic is that its effectiveness is highly dependent on the amount of caloric energy within the user's body. As a result, extensive use can leave the caster dangerously close to total starvation, as more and more fatty tissue within the caster's body is utilized to power spells. Further, intensive usage of this magic can physically exhaust and fatigue the caster to the point of rendering them near immobile. Spells *'Push ''(プッシュ Pusshu) '':' This spell provides a small boost to the caster's overall physical abilities, enhancing them to levels similar to those of professional athletes. It utilizes low levels of caloric energy in its activation, and as a result can be maintained for extended periods of time. *'Peak ''(ピーク Piiku)' ':' These spells provide focused enhancements to the caster's physical abilities, that is, they ''specifically enhance either the caster's speed, strength, or durability. These spells consume moderate amounts of caloric energy, and are typically utilized in bursts instead of continuous periods. **'Step ''(ほちょう Hochou) '': '''This spell focuses on enhancing the caster's speed. Once activated, it allows the user to move at drastically heightened speeds, both in the form of continuous movement and instantaneous bursts. Further, the caster's reflexes are greatly enhanced as a result of this spell, allowing them to react to changes in their environment and sudden attacks far more efficiently. **'Knuckle (ナックル Nakkuru) '': '''This spell focuses on enhancing the user's physical strength overall, primarily in the muscles of the caster's arms. As a result, the caster is able to lift objects several times their weight, strike with higher levels of force, and even induce shockwaves from stomping their feet or clapping their hands. **'Shell (シェル Sheru) '': '''This spell enhances the durability of the caster's body as well as their endurance. Due to this, the caster is able to withstand exceedingly high levels of damage to their body while suffering minimal injuries. Some examples of this include blocking melee and projectile attacks barehanded, surviving falls from great heights, and withstanding high degrees of external pressure. *'Rebound (リバウンド Ribaundo)' ':' This spell augments the healing and regenerative capabilites of the caster's body, allowing them to heal from grievous injuries in mere minutes. However, the greater the degree of a given injury, the greater the amount of caloric energy that must be used to fuel the healing process. *'Full Throttle (ぜんかい Zenkai)' ':''' Unlike other spells in this body of magic, Full Throttle takes some time to activate. This spell draws on high levels of caloric energy within the caster's body, even drawing it from adipose tissue. The enhancement granted by this spell is experienced as a single burst, in most cases lasting for only five minutes. Once active, the physical abilities of the caster are enhanced to monstrous levels, able to achieve speeds near rivalling those of Teleportation Magic and survive extensive physical blows with minimal damage. Further, the caster's skin will take on an exceedingly vascular appearance and exude great amounts of steam as a result. As the effects of the spell wear off, the caster is left with an emaciated physique and minimal amounts of physical strength, hovering dangerously close to total starvation.